jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of Lily
These are the stories involving Lily, the baby daughter of Jaden and Alexis. Chapter 1: Lily's Dragon *(Jeffrey, in his dragon form, is resting by a tree outside in the backyard of the estate.) *Dragon-Jeffrey: *sleeping peacefully* *Baby Lily: *crawls to Dragon-Jeffrey* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *still sleeping* *Baby Lily: *pokes his snout gently* Uncwe Jeffwey? *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *yawns* *Baby Lily: *climbs on top of Dragon-Jeffrey's snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: ...? *smiles* Hello there, Lily. *Baby Lily: Sowwy fow waking you up. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Oh, it's okay. So what's up, sweetie? *Baby Lily: I wanted to spend some time with you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure thing, Lily. *Baby Lily: *smiles too* Tank you, Uncwe Jeffwey. *Dragon-Jeffrey: You're welcome, sweetie. *(Aqua and Xion arrive) *Xion: Hi, Daddy. Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: Hewwo Aunt Aqua. Cousin Xion. *Dragon-Jeffrey: Hi, girls. *Aqua: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *crawling to the top of Dragon-Jeffrey's head* I was just gonna spend time with Uncwe Jeffwey. *Xion: *smiles* Aw. *Aqua: This is very sweet of you, dear. *kisses Dragon-Jeffrey on the snout* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls happily* Thanks, honey. *Baby Lily: *slides down Dragon-Jeffrey's neck to his body* Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Xion: *smiles* Having fun up there? *Baby Lily: *giggles* I suwe am! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *uses his tail to briefly tickle Baby Lily on her belly* *Baby Lily: *laughs* *Dragon-Jeffrey: Cootchie-cootchie-coo! *laughs* *Baby Lily: *laughs more* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *stops tickling her and prepares his tail like a slide* *Baby Lily: *claps hands excitingly* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* *Baby Lily: *slides down his tail* Weeeeeeeeeeee!!!! *Aqua: *catches Lily* *Baby Lily: Again! Again! *Aqua: *smiles* Okay. *(As Baby Lily climbs up Dragon-Jeffrey's tail, Tammy and DJ arrive) *DJ: Hey. What's goin' on here? *Xion: Lily is having some fun on my daddy. *Tammy: Awwww. She sure is happy. *DJ: Yeah. *Baby Lily: *sees the cubs and smiles* *Tammy: *waves* Hi, Lily! *DJ: *waves* *Baby Lily: Tammy! DJ! *DJ: Having fun up there?! *Baby Lily: Uh-huh! *Dragon-Jeffrey: You two wanna join her? *Tammy: Really? *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. Chapter 2: Grocery Store *Jeffrey: *checks the list of items they needed* Hm. *Jaden: *checks it too* Quite a lot of things we'll need. *Jeffrey: Eeyep. *Xion: Mind if the cubs and i go to the store with you guys, Daddy? We're kinda bored. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Sure. *Baby Lily: *reaches her hands out* Me too! Can I come?! *Aqua: *to Jaden and Alexis* What do you think? It would be good for her to go out somewhere. *Jaden: Well, she has been kinda bored lately too. *Alexis: *picks Baby Lily up* Awww. Of coarse you can come with us, my little princess. *Baby Lily: *smiles* Tank you. *Jeffrey: All righty then. I'd better go get the ElementalMobile ready. *Tammy: We're all set. *DJ: Yep. *(Later, Spike is helping Aqua preparing Baby Lily's baby seat) *Aqua: Is it all set? *Spike: Yep! It's all ready! *Aqua: *smiles* Thank you. *Spike: You're welcome. *Aqua: *straps Baby Lily int the seat gently* There we go. *Baby Lily: Tank you, Aunt Aqua. *Aqua: *smiles* You're welcome. *Jeffrey: Everyone ready? *Baby Lily: *nods her head* Uh-huh! *Jaden: Weebo? While we're out, you and the Fugitoid are in charge. Okay? *Weebo: All right. *Discord: *appears and sits on a car seat* *Tammy: Discord? *Discord: I thought I'd come along for some excitiment. That, and Fluttershy needs some more food for her animals. Chapter 3: Scales and Arpeggios *Xion: Okay girls. You ready? *Tammy: Ready! *Sweetie Belle: Me too! *DJ: *prepares to play the piano* I'm ready too. You still don't mind me singing with you girls? *Xion: *smiles* Sure thing, DJ. Just for fun. *DJ: *smiles* *(Baby Lily crawls into the room) *Xion, Tammy, and Sweetie Belle: *singing* When you walk away. You don't hear me say, "Please, oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go. *DJ: *plays the piano perfectly as the girls sing* *Baby Lily: Ooh... *Tammy: *sees Lily* Oh! Hi, Lily. *Baby Lily: What's going on? *Sweetie Belle: We're rehersing right now. *Baby Lily: ...? Rehersing? *Xion: For a concert. We're "The Singing Sweethearts." *Baby Lily: Wow! *DJ: Spike and i get to play the piano for the concert. And our friend Wander gonna help us in the concert too. *Baby Lily: ...Uh, Xion? *Xion: Yes, Lily? *Baby Lily: Um..... Can I.... join youw gwoup? *Xion: *smiles* Aww. Sure, you can. But you'll have to learn how to sing first. *Scootaloo: Who would help us teach her? *Tammy:......! I know who! *runs off* *Baby Lily: ...? *(Tammy returns.... with Princess Cadence) *Xion: Hi, Cadence! *Baby Lily: *smiles hugely* The angel!!! *Princess Cadence: *chuckles* Hi, girls. Hi, DJ. How's it going so far? *DJ: We're doing great. *Tammy: Cadence. We've got someone who wants to learn how to sing like us. *Princess Cadence: Oh? Who is it? *Baby Lily: *smiles* Me. *Princess Cadence: *smiles* Aww. That's really sweet. *Baby Lily: Awe you weawwy gonna teach me to sing? *Princess Cadence: Of course, Lily. *Baby Lily: YAY!!!! *Xion: *smiles* *Princess Cadence: Now. Since you're new to this, let's start out with something simple. *Spike: *looks through some song books* How about this one? "Scales and Arpeggios". *Princess Cadence: Yes! Perfect. That's an easy one to start with. *Xion: Cadence and i will help you out, Lily. Okay? *Baby Lily: Okay. *Wander: Oh, this is gonna be fun! *tickles Baby Lily's chin* Lily's gonna sing! *Baby Lily: *giggles* *DJ: *smiles* All right. *(after practicing) *Princess Cadence: Are you ready to give it a try, Lily? *Baby Lily: Uh-huh. *Princess Cadence: Spike? DJ? *DJ: You got it. *starts playing the piano* Trivia * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531